


38

by demurely1



Category: Party Animals (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurely1/pseuds/demurely1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene follows immediately from Scott visiting Ashika's hotel room, after making out with her at the Eighties Dance in Episode 7 of Party Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galapagos finches

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/8397861831/)

_Ashika: 38_

_Scott: What?_

_Ashika: 38, it’s my room number.  It’s not going to happen here, Scott.   Just don’t be too long, OK?_

Well, here he was.  Number 38.  He’d sauntered, almost skipped, along the smart red corridor in the smart hotel, trying not to think too deeply about what he was doing.  He felt as though this had all been inevitable.  Ever since he’d stepped out into the road on the Embankment and shouted after her taxi.  _Thinking about her?_ He couldn’t get her out of his mind.....

He’d known she was going to be at the Eighties Dance and he’d hoped there would be a chance to explain the _fuck-a-Tory-week_ jibe – now he’d finally worked out what had all gone wrong – all those weeks of disquiet and confusion. 

He could hardly believe how well it had gone.  How quickly she’d figured out why it had happened.  How easily she’d accepted his admission.  Then that _Aha_ track had started up and before he could think she was dancing with him, laughing with him. Somehow she’d lead him off the dance floor and enticed him away from the crowd.  Everything moved into fast-forward then.  Ox-bow lakes, lips, Galapagos finches, lips, snogging, giant chickens..... 38. 

And here he now stood, knocking at her door.

Ashika checked her hair in the mirrored wardrobe one last time, then turned to pull open the door. He stood there, seemingly confident, one hand resting against the door frame, gazing straight back at her.  A half-smile took shape on her mouth and her eyebrows arched.  She could sense his sheepish uncertainty – just as she’d found in the classroom earlier.  Scott might have a reputation as a womaniser, but Ashika could see through his facade to the sensitive guy beneath.

“I’m glad you didn’t wait too long,” she spoke softly, smiling as she moved aside to usher him inside, though unwilling to release his gaze.  He stepped across the threshold and took hold of her hand, shaking his head.

“I’ve already waited far too long,” he sighed, lifting her palm to his lips and kissing it softly.  “I thought I’d buggered it – lost my chance with you.”  Without looking away, he reached and shut the door.  Yet his expression was so humble and unassuming, her heart melted.  She reached both hands up to pull his face down to her mouth, kissing him firmly and then pulling away, laughing.

“Never mind, I’ll give you another chance... or two...” she cooed.

He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her to hold her back with his large hands, while savouring her lips, and pushing his tongue into her mouth.  Eventually he pulled back to look at her again, as though he couldn’t quite believe this was happening.  He brought his hands up to frame her face, threading his fingers into her hair and resting his thumbs on her cheeks.  He felt her respond to his touch and push her lips up to his again.

She tugged at his overcoat, which he let her slip from his shoulders and turn to hang up.  He took the opportunity to take off his jacket, removing a packet of condoms from a pocket and tossing them onto the bed.  Then before she could turn back he’d slid his hands around her waist and nuzzled her neck, searching her waistband for some means of unfastening her skirt.

“What would _you_ like?” he whispered hoarsely.

She turned back to face him, undoing and stepping out of her skirt, while chuckling and wrinkling her nose. “mmm ...the works?” she ventured, taking the hem of her top with both hands and lifting it off over her head.

“That’s all I need to know,” Scott grinned, reaching down to wrap his arms around her waist and then effortlessly lift and carry her to the bed. 

She sat on the end of the bed, easing off her shoes looking up at Scott, as he quickly unbuttoned and discarded his shirt, her hands keen to help or just to touch.  It felt like a long time since she’d experienced someone new like this.  Her life had been too busy to indulge in new relationships – hence the regretted office affair that had continued well past its due date.  Now this guy had barged into her life, provoking all kinds of turmoil, yet offering so much excitement.  She found it all ....irresistible!

As Scott reached for her shoulders and lips again, she unfastened his belt and fly hook and pushed her hands against his body.  She ducked under his attempt to kiss her and instead pressed her lips to his taut stomach.  She felt him flinch and then exhale, as his hands were thrust into her hair and he gently held her head against him, his thumb stroking her temple.  His chuckles vibrated through his stomach, as his engorging cock pressed against her throat.  “Have you any idea what you do to me?” he sighed.

She giggled and pulled her head back so that her hands could unzip and pull down his trousers, revealing his bulging boxer shorts.  She pursed her smiling lips and looked back up into his eyes. “mmm ... I think so!” 

She eased his shorts’ waistband down over his hips until his stiff cock sprang out before her eyes.  “Now, I _am_ impressed!” she laughed, grasping his shaft with one hand, while the other gripped his backside.  She looked back up at him again.

He stood transfixed, knowing what she would do next, unable to speak.  He felt completely out of control.  Just the thought of her lips on his cock could make him come.  He looked away momentarily, trying to dispel the vision. “Please...,” he begged, “please Ash.... let me get my keks off... and do this properly.”

She snorted with laughter and sneaked a lick at his cock from base to tip, then released her grip and leant back on her hands, to watch him again.

With the crisis averted, Scott quickly divested himself of his remaining clothes and clambered astride of her, while she unwrapped and then dressed him again in a condom. Then, as she slid backwards onto the middle of the bed, he pulled off her panties and flung them to the floor. 

Scott followed and hovered over her on all fours, searching her face.  Everything this gorgeous woman did amazed him and kept him on his toes.  Here she was leading him into bed, while he felt he was racing to keep up.  It wasn’t what he was used to.  But then again he wasn’t complaining either.

Ashika was taking the opportunity to survey the newly naked beauty above her.  She couldn’t resist stroking her hands over his torso.   Suddenly she realised he was waiting for her.  She giggled up at him and reached to pull him in, prompting him to lower his body carefully onto hers.  Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his cock inside her body; threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers again.  “Fuck me now, Scott.  _Properly_.” she crooned.

He laughed back down at her, holding her eyes with his own as he started rocking.  “I’ll do my best, gorgeous!” he snorted.  Not that he needed any such encouragement.  This was going to be hard, fast and noisy.

It wasn’t pretty, but in its own way it was satisfying.  Ashika relaxed back while he bucked and thrust into her, responding in kind to his intermittent kisses.  She appreciated that despite Scott being so much taller and stronger than her, he wasn’t smothering her with his weight, but giving her scope to respond.  At times she hooked her ankles on his back, at other times rested her feet on his backside, trying to maximise her own pleasure but content to let him chase his own.  She timed her pelvic squeezes to match his thrusts and smiled at the moaning she could elicit.  As he got closer, she snaked her hands down to grab his backside and hold on for the ride, matching his groans with her own.

Afterwards, while his breathing subsided, he slid his arm underneath her body, and pressing his hand into the small of her back, rolled carefully onto his back, keeping his cock inside her.  He refocused on her again to find her grinning back at him, her chin resting on his chest.

When he reflected on it later, Scott could see how her need had been just the same as his.  As though all those weeks of seesawing attraction and hesitation needed to be resolved in a flurry of kissing, thrusting, sweating and moaning. 

“So, does that feel better?” she asked, smirking.

He guffawed, then grasped her hips quickly, trying not to slide out of her.  He kissed her forehead – the only part he could reach, and she nuzzled his chest in response.  “Thank you. Yes.  I am greatly relieved,” he sighed, beaming.  “Sorry about the lack of finesse, though,” he added, more seriously, “I promise to do better next time.”

She looked at him quizzically. He looked her straight in the eyes again.

“You didn’t come, Ash.  But you made sure I did. You’re very generous.”

She raised her eyebrows again. “Hey, impressing me _twice_ is a bit over the top!” she grinned. Then _she_ spoke more softly, more seriously: “To be honest, I hardly ever come with straight sex and the man on top.  _And_ I figured it was better to get the first time out of the way – then we could concentrate on the better stuff...”  She stopped and waited for his response.

He shook his head in amazement and squeezed her to him – making the inevitable happen.  He reached down between them quickly to carefully retrieve the errant condom then rolled her over and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

“Don’t go anywhere!” he ordered, leaping from the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

She watched his disappearing naked form chuckling to herself.  She’d been pleasantly surprised by his slender, muscular body and his confident strength.  _Everything_ was looking very promising!


	2. The better stuff

Scott reappeared to find Ashika sitting up unfastening her bra.  He quickly knelt between her legs to help slide the straps from her shoulders and drop it to the floor.  Then he slid his huge hands up over her torso and lifted her under the armpits to straddle his lap, supporting her back while he smiled into her eyes and kissed her mouth and throat and breasts.  She rested her arms over his shoulders and pushed her hands into his hair, letting her head sink backwards, savouring his caresses and releasing little singing sighs. 

“Oh my God, you taste .....delicious....!” he breathed, shifting his weight forwards and laying her back down on the bed. “And I have unfinished business.” 

He knelt over her, looking into her eyes seeking some kind of permission to proceed.  She smiled and directed his head and mouth down her body with her hands.  He began tracing his lips over her nipples, but she pushed him lower until his nose was nuzzling her soft pubic hair and she could feel his breath on her thigh. 

He stroked over her still wet cunt with his thumb, watching and feeling for her response to his touch.  Her legs opened wider and he dipped his face down to brush her inner lips with his, making her lift her hips to meet his mouth.  He probed deeper with his thumb exposing her clit and then kissing and teasing it with his soft lips.  Her breathing shortened as her hips rocked slowly against his mouth, then faster and faster.  She moaned as she started to come, rubbing her wetness over his face, shuddering and gasping while he sucked her hard.

He waited, smiling, until she’d relaxed her grip of his hair.

“Was that better?” he asked, brushing his lips over her smooth inner thigh.

“Just come up here and kiss me properly!” she insisted, grabbing his hair again and pulling him up to her lips.  He crawled up and kissed her wetly, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth again, before rolling on to his back with her on top again.

”mmm... _you_ taste good!” she twinkled, reaching for a tissue and dabbing at his wet face.  Then she rested her chin back onto his chest, keeping her sparkling eyes on him. 

“So, what do you think of me so far?” he asked softly, raising his eyebrows at her. 

She mirrored his look. “Rubbish!” she grinned. 

He snickered and shook his head, stroking his hands down her back to grasp her backside and pull her up closer to him, as she stretched up smiling, to kiss him full on the lips and then rested her head back on his chest.

“Hmmph, I see: insult leavened with a smidgen of encouragement!” he mused, wryly.

He wasn’t surprised that she’d avoided the question.  He knew she was still testing him out, still wary of trusting him.  After all, she was in a vulnerable position, literally and metaphorically.  If this relationship were discovered, her prospects in this by-election - probably in any future election - would be wrecked.  Yet she’d clearly wanted _this_ as much as he had!  Was willing to risk everything ...for what?  A one-night stand?  Or something more?  He knew he held her future in his hands.  Oh, my god – the irony of the situation.  That was precisely what he wanted..... he was sure of that now.

He squeezed her gently again and stroked the curve of her back as they relaxed together; each content in the other’s company; neither feeling the need to talk or to do anything.  Scott was glowing just at the thought of being here with her, thrilled by the way she’d responded to him and how she’d taken control. 

Ashika, for her part, was feeling her recklessness was justified.  She was turned on by Scott’s physical strength and beauty and impressed by his easy, yet respectful, self-assurance.

They dozed for some time, each content with their own thoughts.

“Wine!” she remembered suddenly, leaping up from the bed and moving to the lounge area at the far side of the room.

Scott felt momentarily bereft, lying naked on the bed, but was then arrested by the vision of Ashika, stretching her arms above her head to comb her fingers through her flawless, raven black mane, making her pert breasts tilt upwards.  Then she bent down to pour wine into the waiting stemmed glasses, her backside drawing his gaze.  Something hit him in the pit of his stomach. “Ah!” he masked his gasp by jumping up and following after her.

He raised the proffered glass and took a swig, holding her eyes with his.  Then, while she took a sip, he moved in closer alongside her and slipped his other hand around her waist to rest his open palm against her belly.

Scott smiled, amused by the picture they must make. “So, do you do this often?” he asked, the smile still playing on his lips.

“Do what? Drink wine? Entertain naked men in my room?  Or shag the arse off someone I fancy?” she turned her head to look at him, with an enigmatic expression.

Her steady gaze disconcerted him.  He watched her while she took another sip.  Gradually his lips curled, his eyes softened and he started to chuckle.  “All of the above!” he exclaimed, putting down his glass.

He pulled her body to him, her backside against his groin, and bent his head to her shoulder to kiss her neck, removing the glass from her fingers and setting it down too. Then his long fingers slid down through her soft hair into her cunt, while his other hand cupped and gently squeezed her breast.  Ashika sighed and leant back against him, spreading her legs as her left hand stretched up to thread into his hair.  She rested her foot on a chair seat as he stroked between her lips searching out her sensitive clit again.  Her breath hitched as he alternately exposed then stroked, exposed then stroked again,  making her buck her hips against his fingers  and then grab his hand to speed his action.

As the tingling in her stomach foretold of her approaching orgasm, she left his hand to reach behind and grasp Scott’s growing erection, wrapping her fingers tightly round his shaft, letting the head of his cock continue to rub against and between her cheeks. 

Scott paused his stroking involuntarily. “Aaash.. he gasped, “Ash, I need to be inside you!” He quickly lifted her with one arm around the waist and carried her back to the bed, setting her on her knees and reaching for the condoms.  She waited giggling, intentionally squeezing his cock even more, while he had to unwrap her fingers and don some protection.

“OK, OK,” he sighed, more calmly now, grasping Ashika’s hips and carefully manoeuvring his cock into her slit.  They both sighed as he started to push rhythmically into her, and then slid his right hand back into her cunt.  He pulled her torso back upright to lean against his, massaging her nipples with his left hand and exciting her clit again with the other.  His breathing shortened again as she started to moan. Then she grabbed his hair again and reached her other hand to grasp his backside and rock with him.  Suddenly her orgasm hit, leaving her shuddering and groaning and making her knees give way.  She fell forward taking her weight on her hands, leaving Scott to drive into her, pulling her hips onto him until he came in a frenzy of jerking and bucking; crying her name aloud. 

They both crumpled exhausted on to the bed.  She turned to look at him giggling again.  Her laughter was infectious. He squeezed her and nibbled her neck, reaching his free hand to cup her face and pull her lips to his.  He kissed her firmly again, and then chuckling, worked his way down her body kissing every part of her, while she squealed and giggled at the tantalizing touch of his lips.  Afterwards he stood at her feet, his eyes locked on hers, his hands on his hips, still chuckling.

“Just going – you know,” he indicated the bathroom with a nod. “I’ll bring the wine back with me.”

When he emerged again, Ashika was plumping up the pillows against the headboard, having removed the bedcover.

“I thought we might want to get a bit more comfortable,” she said.  “I’ve set my alarm for 5:30 though - I can’t have anyone spotting you here.”  She regarded him warily, as he collected the wine and glasses. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” he replied, as he climbed under the sheet and settled back, squeezing her hand.  “Anyway, we’ve got hours before then.”

“I do need to get some sleep, Scott.” she cautioned, heading for the bathroom.

“Really!” he laughed. “And here’s me thinking we’d be at it all night!”


	3. Thinking?

When Ashika returned to bed, Scott was leaning up against the pillows drinking his wine. He motioned her to settle between his legs and lean up against him.

They sat sipping wine, both looking out over her room, surrounded by discarded bedding and clothing. Scott’s right hand was holding her torso, her breast resting against his index finger, his thumb stroking across her erect nipple.  Between sips his lips grazed her shoulder.  Under the sheet he could feel Ashika’s left hand resting on his thigh, her hip pressing against his groin.  He breathed in deeply, savouring the mixture of scent assailing his senses – whatever she sprayed on plus that which sex had given her.  He sighed and squeezed her tight, nibbling and kissing her neck.

She chuckled and squeezed his thigh and then settled back against him again.  “How are _you_ enjoying this enforced hotel-living?” she asked, “I expect you’re missing home comforts.”

Scott was momentarily nonplussed, his train of thought broken. “Well... I suppose I do miss my own bed,” he admitted, “though I’d swap for this one!”  He nuzzled her again. 

She sneaked a look back at him and rolled her eyes, before taking another sip.

“Actually, my hotel is quite grim,” he continued more seriously, “and I’m sick of fast food. Even Danny’s pasta concoctions are beginning to seem quite appealing.” He was almost surprised by his own words. “What about you? I bet the local hierarchy are only too pleased to have you round for dinner.... and, maybe, a little interrogation?”

She raised her eyebrows back at him.  “They’ve been very nice!” she admonished, “but there haven’t been many dinner invites.” She pondered a few moments. “No, my evening highlights have mostly amounted to a few glasses of wine.... and so far, only one naked man.”

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, waiting for a smart riposte.

“Well... play your cards right, sweetheart, and I might come back!” he squeezed her again. “Or perhaps,” he tested, watching her closely now, “you’re thinking you’ve already scraped that barrel?”

She swigged off her glass and put it down. Then she edged round carefully to face him, kneeling between his legs. “Stop fishing for compliments, Scott!” She stroked her hand across his stomach muscles and then stretched up to flatten her palm against his cheek and concentrate on his lips. “I never scrape barrels!”

She leant in to his lips closing her eyes in anticipation. But Scott halted her, holding her face with one hand and her torso with the other. Her eyes snapped open to see him smirking back at her.  “I’ll take _that_ as a compliment then,” he smiled.  He leaned forward and kissed her softly. But she kissed him back more firmly, climbed up to straddle his lap and kissed him again, both hands now in his hair.  His hands moved to her hips, as she started to rub herself against his cock.  He watched her, the smile still playing on his lips, as she grew more aroused.  When her irises were dilated, he gasped and held her still.  “Excuse me... is this the bit where you shag my arse off?” 

She looked up to find Scott unable to disguise the glee from his face and so feigned a punch at his stomach in response.

“Arrghh!” he yelped, collapsing theatrically onto his side, moaning and clutching his ribs and toppling Ashika from his lap.  He lay on his back giggling up at her, pointing at her face.  Ashika sat up, leaning on one hand, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  She surveyed Scott’s body, supine before her, and reached her hand to press on his shaking belly.  Scott quickly scooped her up under the arms and pulled her onto him, still chuckling. “Sorry, beautiful, just couldn’t resist that!”

“Fortunately for you, I have a very forgiving nature,” she replied, looking at him steadily. “However, I warn you, I won’t forget!” She put on a stern face, while raising herself upright, moving backwards down his body to straddle his knees and pin him to the bed.  “Are you ready for me, yet?”

“Don’t I look ready?” Scott smirked down at his erect cock, and back up to her face. 

“Not quite,” she mused, creasing her brows. “But, no matter.” She stroked her hand over his balls and along his shaft, stopping just short of its bulbous end. Then she returned her hand to repeat the move – this time with her finger tips. Scott raised himself up on his elbows, holding his breath, watching her draw circles on his balls, then press one finger on his shaft and push along it.  As she reached his foreskin, she looked up at his face, knowing he was watching her every move.  She leant forward licking her lips and traced her index finger slowly over the sensitive end of his cock, running it along his slit and around the edge of his foreskin.  He groaned as she started again, this time tantalizing him with her finger nails, and dropped back flat on the bed. 

He felt her grasp his shaft tightly and massage his balls again.  Then his breath hitched as he felt her tongue on his cock, making him look down at her again.  She raised her eyebrows at him as she carefully pushed back his foreskin with her lips and took him into her mouth, making him gasp.  As he looked back into her eyes, he threaded the fingers of one hand into the hair to cradle her head, whilst leaning back on his other elbow.  He was trying hard to smile at her but found the caress of her tongue and lips almost overwhelming, making his breathing quicken.

She watched him closely, getting more and more aroused herself, though anxious that he would not come yet.  Abruptly she released her lips from him, making him release a sigh.  Then she quickly sat up and found another condom to slip on. Scott moved his hands to her hips to help her move up to straddle him and take him inside her, staying upright to rub her clit against his body. 

Now, _he_ had the pleasure of watching her become more excited, as she excited him; her beautiful body rocking above him; her brown breasts and belly catching the subdued light.  He reached for her breasts and spread his fingers so that her erect nipples would slide between, making her smile.  Her eyes closed and her panting increased, as her rubbing quickened. He lay watching her, his hands moving back down to her hips, as she came, jerking and moaning, prompting his own body to jerk involuntarily as he came in unison with her.

She finished, leaning forward with her weight on her hands, chuckling and panting at the same time.  Scott grasped her torso and lowered her lips down to his. “Thank you, beautiful!” he spoke softly, kissing her again.  He wrapped his arms round her, hugging her to him.  “So, are you going to let me get some sleep, now?” he smiled.

She wrinkled her brows, pretending to think about it.  “Hmm... sounds like a plan,” she murmured, carefully climbing off him and retrieving the spent condom. His hands reached for her hair, as she bent down and kissed his stomach. “I’ll not take much rocking, myself,” she added, taking and squeezing one of his hands. He watched her as she headed for the bathroom.

Ashika stood gazing at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror.  She’d spent most of the last few hours putting rational thought out of her mind.  It was just pure sexual attraction after all – wasn’t it?..... She’d fancied him, warily, from the first time she’d met him – he was attractive, clever and best of all, he made her laugh. He’d made the first move – inviting her out on that fateful night of the accident.  After that she’d probably made as many moves as he had, unfortunately they had all come to nothing. It was the poison that Sophie had fed her that had slowed it all up – _the fuck-a-Tory-week_ poison.  When she looked back though, the fourth quality that attracted her was Scott’s honesty – she could see that now.  She’d started to have suspicions about Sophie, when Scott had appeared at the Winter Ball on her arm.  And tonight, when she’d asked him straight out about his relationship with her, he’d just admitted it - admitted they were fuck-buddies!  It had been enough to make her trust him, to allow him into her bed. Trust - that was the key word.

The sound of the bathroom door slowly opening broke her thoughts. “Sorry, are you OK? It was so quiet in here, I thought you might have fallen asleep.” Scott stood there, looking concerned.

She cast a glance in his direction, then looked back into the mirror.  “I was thinking,” she frowned.

Scott moved to stand behind her, sliding his hands around her waist and catching her eyes in the mirror.  “hmm... dangerous,” he murmured, holding her gaze steadily, catching her unease.  “Tell you what...sleep on it. Sort it out tomorrow.” He bent his head to kiss her neck and then looked directly into her eyes, making her turn her face towards him.  “Go and get in bed.  I’ll only be a minute.” He shepherded her back through the door.

Now it was his turn to stand and stare into the mirror.  He could guess what was worrying her, but didn’t really want to go there.  He’d been in the middle of the same quandary: should he follow his head or his heart?  He turned away to pee.  The difference was he’d already decided.

Her bedside light was off and she was facing away, her black hair spread over her pillow as he slid back under the sheet.  “Ash,” he whispered, “Ash, it’ll be OK, I promise.” He stroked his large hand down her flank and back to rest on her hip, then leant over to kiss her neck. 

She turned her head slightly and touched his hair, kissing his lips. “Go to sleep, Scott. Goodnight.” She felt him snuggle up close to her, spooning against her back as she pulled his hand up to hold it against her body with her own. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself, as she felt his lips on the back of her neck.


	4. Good night?

At some point in the dark small hours, Ashika was roused from sleep by insistent shaking. She found Scott leaning over her, kissing her face, murmuring her name and squeezing her shoulder. “What is it?” she groaned, pushing away his hand as she struggled to wake up.  He switched his attention to her body, stroking her nipples, grazing his lips over her breasts.  “What is it?” she insisted.

Scott stopped and looked up at her. “I want you,” he said, simply.  “I want you now.” He stretched back up to kiss her mouth, then pulled back searching her face in the half light.  He heard her breath hitch, so moved to kiss her again.  This time, he was rewarded by her response and by her hand sliding into his hair.  Feeling more confident he took her other hand and moved it down to his erect cock.  She immediately squeezed his shaft and stroked her thumb over his sensitive glans, while kissing him voraciously.  Scott stopped momentarily, and then sat up on his haunches, pushing back the sheet.  Quickly he flipped his body over to straddle her face, facing down her body and leaning forward to take his weight on his hands.

Ashika continued to grip his cock, while opening her legs for him, allowing him to dip his lips down to brush her smooth inner thighs. She reached one hand to hold his torso, while nuzzling his balls and taking in his heady scent mixed with... lavender?  She chuckled to herself - the hotel soap ...

Scott dropped down onto his elbows as he lowered his mouth into her cunt, extending his tongue to lick along her labia, back and forth.  He slid his large hands beneath her to cup her cheeks and so easily adjust her position to catch his probing tongue.  Immediately he could hear her gasps and feel her breath on his balls and her tight grip sliding along his shaft. “I just want to eat you,” he mumbled, lapping at her sweetness, and then resuming licking her clit.

Ashika could sense her belly starting to tremble as she brushed her lips down his cock, and had an overwhelming desire to open her lips and stroke her tongue along him.  She slid further down the bed, further widening her legs making him adjust his position, and tilted her head back to take his cock into her mouth, while pumping his shaft with her hand.

Scott groaned and lifted her hips up to his mouth, sucking her in a frenzy, while his hips started thrusting involuntarily into her mouth.  She came with a long, low moan, her lips vibrating against his cock, her spare hand gripping his backside until he came jerking inside her. 

Scott rolled over still hugging her hips to him. “Awwww, you beauty!” he cooed. He kissed her once more then released his grip, before reaching to take her hand and draw her down the bed to lay alongside him again.  She settled in his arms, still licking her lips as she reached up kiss his mouth, pushing her tongue against his.

Ashika pulled back to look at him, her eyes twinkling in the darkness. “You have a gorgeous mouth,” she murmured, “and a delicious cock! But are you going to let me get some sleep now?”

Scott snickered as he reached to pull the sheet over them both again, letting Ashika get comfortable against him.  He rested a large hand on her backside and planted one last kiss in her hair before closing his eyes. 

......

The alarm clock roused Ashika on its first beep, making her leap up to reach over Scott’s legs and shut it off. “Scott! Scott, you’ve got to go now” she said, urgently.

Scott rolled onto his side at the bottom of the bed, still half-asleep, mumbling something incomprehensible. 

“Scott!” she repeated, lying alongside him, leaning on her elbows.

“What? What time is it?” he murmured.

“It’s five thirty – you have to go now.”

“No! I’m tired,” he groaned, struggling to open his eyes.

“Whose fault is that!” she grinned. “Come on, you know you can’t be here. This is risky enough!”

Scott glanced at Ashika and rolled over onto his back. “Oh God, please tell me this isn’t true,” he sighed. 

“What?”

“Ohhhh, what have we done, I don’t believe it!” he groaned, pushing his hands through his hair. “This cannot have happened!” He turned to look at her again. 

Ashika couldn’t help but look utterly crestfallen by Scott’s revelation – it was as though all her doubts about her recklessness were proven. 

“Our reputations! The News of the World!” continued Scott, leaning over and in one movement grabbing her around the torso and pulling her under him, making her squeal with laughter and relief. He settled over her, looking into her eyes and stroking her hair with his thumb. “You planned this seduction, didn’t you?” he said softly.

She replied in kind, “You’ve got to go!”

“Half an hour,” he promised, leaning into her lips.

She lifted her chin to meet his lips, closing her eyes.

.......

It was nearly six twenty when Scott eventually left Ashika’s room. The taste of her goodbye kiss still on his lips; the scent of her body gel still on his skin from their shared shower. He strolled jauntily along the empty corridor, resisting the desire to jump and whoop aloud. 

Their final love-making had probably been the simplest and the sweetest, possibly because they were both so tired from their earlier exertions and still warm with sleep:  one long slow fuck with lots of deep kissing.  He’d entered her, thrusting slowly and she’d held him with her eyes and with her finger tips pressing into his shoulders. Then, as he’d moved faster inside her, he’d watched her eyes slowly glazing over and her mouth open as she started panting and stretching her chin up higher.  He’d concentrated on kissing her throat until she’d uttered a long, low scream and shuddered under him. Then he’d lost himself in her hair and could only hear his own moans and feel his cock jerking into her uncontrollably. 

When he’d recovered, he’d found Ashika smiling at him, eyebrows raised.  He couldn’t help but chuckle back at her.  “I must have done something right, then?” he smirked.  She’d just pouted, smiled back at him and pulled his mouth to hers again. 

Scott made his way through the empty hotel reception unable to wipe the grin from his face.  He couldn’t believe how good he felt.  He was already planning how and when he could see her again.  It felt like he’d spent most of the night trying to get her to admit her feelings towards him, but he’d had to make do with just her actions.  Not that _they_ weren’t encouraging - her lust for him at least matched his desire for her. 

But eventually she’d given herself away, of course: that look of despair when she thought he wasn’t serious and then screaming his name aloud with that last orgasm.  He wanted to punch the air!  Success at last!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/8398953316/)


End file.
